


steve VI

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gay, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: It's Steve and Tony's day to shine, but Pops has a very special surprise in stock for his little boy.





	steve VI

**Author's Note:**

> hmm... idk what to say aside from you might die from a cuteness overload

Officially, only Tony was Peter's father. He hadn't met Steve until he'd already been along in the process of adopting a child. They had been together for a mere year when Tony had brought Peter home.

 

The boy was just about to turn four years old at that point, and he easily adapted to Steve being his other dad as well, no questions asked.

 

When he was four and a half years old, Peter started to call Steve Pops, and the blond man knew right away that this kid would always be a part of his life, whether he was with Tony or not.

 

Thankfully, the couple stayed together for another two years before they finally shared the talk and decided to get married.

 

Peter was over the moon about it, excited to become the ringbearer to the wedding and have a picture perfect family.

 

 

 

On the big day a few months later, his dad's assistant Pepper took Peter under her wings in the morning before the ceremony, while his fathers had brunch together.

 

Pepper had Peter put on his little suit and kept him busy, playing with him, briefing him on how he'd bring in the rings and where to stand while they were giving the vows. 

 

 

 

Peter's body shook in excitement while he sat in that last row and the pastor talked about love and acceptance. It was a small wedding, maybe 70 people at most, invited were only family and a few friends of Peter's parents, some of them really old which Peter didn't quite understand but he nevertheless enjoyed talking to all of them. 

 

Finally, the moment came in which Pepper tapped the little boy's thigh and handed him the pillow with the two metal rings on them, vibranium or something. Peter thought it was majorly cool that they had made rings out of the same material as Pops' shield. 

 

The six-year-old made his way down the aisle with a slow pace as he'd been told, and everyone cooed at how adorable he looked in his suit with his curls bouncing like that. Peter handed the rings to the preacher that was standing between Pops and dad and wanted to make his way to the free seat in the front row that had been assigned to him. Before he could turn to leave though, Pops placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered he should stay. 

 

Peter leaned into his Pops' side at that and watched intently as his dad started to speak, smiling up at his fathers every now and then. 

 

"Steve," Tony said and huffed out a breath. "For the three and a half years that I've known you, you have been nothing but a blessing to my life. Gosh, this will sound so cheesy but before I met you, I didn't even know how to enjoy life. Well, I thought I did, truth be told, but you taught me the right way. There will never be anything that I love more than a lazy Sunday afternoon with you and Peter, while we teach you about the modern technology of the 21st century. 

Thank you, Steve, so much, for becoming my family after I had none left. And, oh gosh, thank you, Steve, for being the best Pops I could've ever wished for my little Peter.

When I brought this little boy home, I gave him the gift of a father. But Steve, what you gave our sweetheart is a family. And I will forever love you for that and for a ton of things that would take too long to mention now." 

 

Peter's gaze shifted between his Pops and his dad, who both had tear streaks on their faces. He stood there, leg bouncing a bit and his left hand on the back of Pops' thigh. His eyes were wet on their own, but all he could do was smile. Steve lifted his hand off of Peter's shoulder as Tony took the Vibranium ring from the pillow and placed it on his husband's finger.

 

With the wedding ring on his finger, Steve took Peter's left hand into his right one and smiled down at the boy as he examined the new ring. "Tony," Steve started, voice already a bit shaky. "When I was young I would dream on and on about what the future would hold for me. I weighed out many options, and I don't think you'd be hurt if I said you weren't one of them. 

I'd never believed in destiny or soulmates until we happened. 

You are so perfect Tony. Inside and out. I strongly believe I had to go under for those sixty years to be matched with you. You are wholesome and beautiful and so, so loving Tony. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you. You are teaching me how to live a life that's worth living every single day.

You have given me a family after I was taken away from mine and love, you have given me a future that needs to be lived. Thank you, Tony, I love you with all my heart."

 

Steve gave Peter's hand a squeeze and then let it go to place the ring on Tony's finger as well. They shared their first kiss as husband and husband and if Peter's eyes were wet before, they were a river now. 

 

People stood up and clapped, and now would actually be the point where Steve and Tony took each other's hand and walked out of the church, but instead, Steve crouched down in front of his stepson and placed both hands on his shoulders.

 

The guests quieted down and Steve squeezed Peter's shoulders, then began to talk. "I remember the day when your dad brought you home as if it was yesterday. I remember the first time I put you to bed and the first time I kissed your wounds when you were hurt. I can clearly recall the first time you called me Pops because I haven't really been unhappy since-" Steve took a breath and Peter smiled at his Pops with glossy eyes. 

 

"You are so much more than my husband's son Peter, you are my heir and my future and I cannot wait to continue watching you grow. You are one of the best children I have ever come across, so passionate and caring and loving and considerate of your surroundings." Steve used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen onto Peter's cheek. 

"Now that your dad and I have put a label on our relationship, I would like to put one on yours and mine too. Will you let me adopt you, Peter?"

 

The six-year-old's face crumpled as more tears made their way down his cheeks and he nodded eagerly, stepping forward into his Pops' open arms, who hugged him tight and let him sob into his expensive suit. The guests cheered again, giving Peter time to calm himself a little before Steve pressed a kiss to his temple and then got up and placed him onto his hip. 

 

Tony smiled at his son once their eyes were on the same height, wiped the boy's right cheek with his thumb and pecked the skin there. 

 

There was no doubt that this right there, them standing on the altar as a family for the first time, became their most beloved family picture for many years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> get this picture? sound familiar? tip: lexi and robert and chris <3


End file.
